Parents are increasingly concerned about the ease with which their children can communicate with strangers given the proliferation of personal communication devices such as mobile phones, PDAs and computers. This issue is also exacerbated by the wide availability of chat rooms via the Internet. Efforts have been made to monitor a child's use of a computer for accessing the Internet. For example, software that monitors any keystrokes performed while using a computer can be used to monitor a child's use of a computer and, more particularly, a chat room. The keystrokes can be later analysed by a parent. However, the inability to monitor telephone calls and the like such as VoIP remains a parental concern.